1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladder attachments. More specifically, the invention is a ladder vise holder assembly for attachment to a step ladder for immovably holding pipes and other suitable work materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It has cost many craftsmen countless man hours to complete tasks while working on ladders over the years, due to the compromising position a ladder places a typical worker in. The actual work domain is usually determined by the circular space defined by the length of a worker's arm and 180.degree. thereabout on both left and right sides of the worker, totalling a working domain of approximately 360.degree.. While artificial devices or tools with extensions virtually extends this work space or work domain, the use of such devices becomes quite difficult for the craftsman where certain repairs are required to be performed in narrow areas within the work domain while on the ladder.
A device which allows multiple tasks and degrees of operable freedom by a skilled craftsman while positioned on the rungs of a ladder as herein described is lacking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,034 issued to Sawatzky discloses a portable pipe clamp that can be hooked onto the rear rungs of a step ladder via a hook and loop mechanical connection. The single clamp provides the means by which a pipe is secured for an intended use. However the device can be quite cumbersome to a user on a ladder. Once the clamp has been fastened it is incapable of being rotated or translated away from the user as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,280 issued to Golz discloses a step ladder attachment comprising a U-shaped structure which secures a pair of wooden screen or storm sash attachments thereto along a rung of a step ladder. The device according to Golz is for specific applications related to window installations which is completely different from the instant invention as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,666 issued to Boitz discloses a flexible pipe vice for use with a ladder. A v-shaped chain linked pipe rest provides a foot controlled loop as a retainer for securing a pipe within the pipe rest for subsequent manipulation by a user. In order to effectively used the device, the user has to be partially positioned or standing having one foot on a lower ladder rung with the other foot positioned way from the ladder planted on the ground or a level surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,578 issued to Monheim discloses an apparatus and method for securing a tubular work-piece in position on a support. V-notched plates are mechanically fixed on left and right sides of a ladder between ladder rungs via nut and bolt bracket fasteners. The V-notches in the respective plates serve to retain a pipe or similar work-piece parallel to a rung.
Adjusting the device for placement between higher rungs on the ladder, while the user is on the ladder becomes quite difficult to accomplish, since each nut and bolt fastener would have to be completely removed by the user. As one might expect this can be time consuming and quite cumbersome for a user. A similar but simpler ladder attachment or bracket apparatus is disclosed by the Foreign Patent (GB 2 177 443) issued to Mighall from the United Kingdom. It is unclear how the apparatus functions as an effective vise as herein described by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,444 issued to Horton discloses a pipe gripping vise which mounts as a vertical structure to a flat bead of a motor-vehicle. The device according to Horton appears to be applicable for only large pipe structures and inadequate for ladders as herein described. Other U.S. and Foreign Patents by Fenetry (U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,822), MacMillan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,427), Ruggieri (CA 642,101) and Dallenger (GB 2 254 876) teach vises generally relevant to the instant invention, and have been cited as a matter of record.
The ladder vise of the instant invention is different from the prior and related art, in that it provides a multiple vise device which is sturdy and easily manipulable by a craftsman, electrician or journeyman while using a ladder to make repairs or installations of work materials thereon, in a relatively confined work space. In this regard, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.